The Romi and Kali Show
The Romi and Kali Show is an American-British comedy sitcom animated using Minecraft and produced by DiC (1983 to 2001 only) and Minecraft Channel Originals. It talks about Romi the black sheep and Kali the white sheep. Sound Effects Used This show mainly uses Minecraft, Roblox, Premiere Edition, Cartoon Trax, Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros, Series 4000 and Series 6000 sound effects, as well as a few Animal Trax, Series 2000 and Series 1000 sounds. Most Series 2000/4000/6000 and Cartoon Trax/Premiere Edition sounds, as well as a few Animal Trax, debut here. * Minecraft, FOOTSTEP, ANIMAL - SHEEP FOOTSTEP 01 * Minecraft, FOOTSTEP, ANIMAL - SHEEP FOOTSTEP 02 * PUNCH WITH BELL DING * MINECRAFT DEATH SOUND * ROBLOX DEATH SOUND * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD HIT (Heard seven times in "Sheep in Shoes") * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH (Heard thrice (three times) in "Pie in the Sky") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SOLID BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 01 (Heard nine times in "Sheep in Shoes", five times in "Black Friday", and once in the 1983-1986 intro, "Romi and Kali's Vacation", "Pie in the Sky", "Chocolate Cakes", "Trusty Friend", "Sheepy Pancakes Flood", "Into Laze", "Smell Swell", "The Peppaland Race" and "Sheep Night Out") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "Sheep in Shoes") * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - CRAZY BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 01 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - CRAZY BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 02 (Heard once in "Sheep in Shoes", "OPERATION: Wool", "Bee Hive Sheep", "Smell Swell", "Mind Your Sheep and Qs" and "Sheep Night Out") * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM HIT (Heard three times in "Sheep in Shoes". Once by itself and twice during PIXIE AND DIXIE BOINK COLLECTION) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BENT BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT (Heard once in "The Lamb: Part 2 - Adventures in Babysheeping" and "Sheep in Shoes".) * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT PEEONG 01 * H-B CARTOON - ZIP AND HIT AND CRASH (Heard twice in "Chocolate Chips") * GOOFY HOLLER * TOM SCREAM * WILHELM SCREAM (Between 1983 and 1995, it's only heard once in "The Lamb: Part 1 - Two Sheep and a Lamb." Starting in 1996, it's used heavily.) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (1990 onward. Mainly uses 3rd, 4th and 6th yowls. 1st, 2nd and 5th are used in several episodes, but not many.) * Sound Ideas, COMEDY, ACCENT - "BANG MY HEAD" (Debut. Heard once in "The Lamb: Part 2 - Adventures in Babysheeping") * GOOFY LAUGH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, YELL - FUNNY TARZAN YELL 01 (Used for a Tarzan Yell instead of TARZAN YELL.) * AHOOGA (Possible debut. Heard thrice (three times) in "Say Cheese!") * GOOFY GARWSH (Heard once in "Sam" and twice in "Sheep in Water") * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - FRED AND BARNEY FIGHT (Heard eight times in "Sheep in Shoes") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - FRED AND BARNEY RUCKUS FIGHT (Heard four times in "Sheep in Shoes") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - FRED AND WILMA FIGHT (Heard twice in "Sheep in Shoes") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - WACKY FIGHT (Heard once in "Sheep in Shoes") * H-B CARTOON - PIXIE AND DIXIE BOINK COLLECTION (Heard twice in "Sheep in Shoes") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - "HERE'S YOUR PAPER MR. FLINTSTONE!" HIT (Heard once in "Sheep in Shoes" alongside many other H-B and WB bang sounds during the comical fight.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - HEAD HIT ON PIPE (Heard 12 times in "Sheep in Shoes") * Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 (Heard 16 times in "Sheep in Shoes") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - BIG ANVIL HIT (Heard once in "Sheep in Shoes") * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG (Heavy use of this sample.)